


To Give, To Share

by edenbound



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara never expected any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give, To Share

Simon's thrusts are quick and wild, and Inara finds herself arching to meet them with genuine desire, genuine joy, sharing in the wild sweetness of it. She never thought Simon would be like this, though she should perhaps have known -- she's known the passion in him for a long time, before anyone else saw it. She's surprised by the depth of her own feelings though, by how much she wants to do more than a good job, to do more than just give him release and relaxation. She wants him to remember this always, to take it with him and treasure it, close to his skin -- the depth of her desire and her strong feelings toward him.

It's not, she thinks, guiding him down to kiss him, that he's the only man. Perhaps not even the man she really wants. But he wants her in an uncomplicated, open way, and he's sharing pleasure and joy and closeness with her in a way that many men don't understand. And he's a good man, perhaps one of the best men she's ever known, and it's glorious to give this, to share this, with him.

No decorum now, not either of them -- just quick eager movements and harsh breaths and they are nearly, so nearly there --

And when they are, when he's coming and gasping and holding onto her tightly, she holds him too and runs her fingers through his hair and clutches him tightly, and she takes what she wants too, eager and greedy for it, in a way she would not, should not, focusing on herself as well.

She's aware from the brilliance of his quiet smile that she's done right.


End file.
